ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Diamond Jack Severino
Jack Severino (Born October 16, 1985) is a New Zealand Born Professional Wrestler, best known for his work in FWA and GWA. DJS is currently signed to an exclusive contract with the Fantasy Wrestling Alliance. Early Life Jack Severino was born and raised in Christchurch New Zealand. The only child of parents Howard and Melina Severino. From an early age Jack showed a love of sport, a love which his father pushed him towards New Zealands National Sport of Rugby. It was during this that Jack showed his natural athletisim to which his father was very proud, on the other hand though he also showed his love for violence which his father was less than proud of. Following several on field incidents, it was decided for the best of all involved that Jack should persue a more combative sport, and following the rise of Mixed Martial Arts, MMA was the chosen sport. Moving to New Zealands capitol city of Auckland, Jack quickly got his name out there, attracting various promotors, trainers, and even a young woman by the name of Gabrielle which a strong friendship was formed with. It was Australain Elvis Sinosic taht would eventually train Jack in the art of Wrestling. Cracking the international MMA market however proved to be quite a challenge, as the sport had yet to fully prospere in New Zealand. Severinos skills though were not wasted, as upon watching a NZPW match between Dave Rodriguez and Rated XXX, Jack saw an opportunity for greatness and began his Professional Wrestling career in NZPW shortly thereafter. New Zealand Pro Wrestling (NZPW) Jack Severino made his professional in ring wrestling debut in a fledgling local NZ wrestling federation known as New Zealand Pro Wrestling. He was first introduced to his countrymen as an Australian under the name Crocodile Jack, a member of the Jack Of All Trades Stable which consisted of himself Lifesaver Jack and Bushman Jack. The group failed to get over with the Kiwi audience and even for a heel tag team the reactions were bad. This resulted in the release of both Lifesaver Jack and Bushman Jack, Crocodile Jack however was kept around and repackaged as The One Man Wrecking Crew, it was during this brief tenure that Severino ran into an old friend "Gabrielle" who was trying to break into professional wrestling herself, an intimate relationship between the two was reborn immediatly. NZPW caputilized on the chemistry between the two by teaming Gabrielle up with Jack as his manager, upon Gabrielles debut for NZPW Jack was turned Heel, fully allowing his natural charisma to show. The pairs tenure in NZPW was short lived however as shortly after the duos formation a talent scout from an overseas federation (GWA) liked what he saw in Diamond Jack and Gabrielle, easily convincing them to move overseas to America. Having no where near the money to compete with the GWA's offer, all that NZPW could do was fume over lost opportunities Global Wrestling Alliance (GWA) Somewhere between New Zealand and America Jack Severinos ego as well as his wallet grew immensly (it has been later reported that the Severinos may have Mafia connections), GWA offiials took notice of this natural arrogance, and after just a few weeks with GWA the newly regimmicked "Diamond" Jack Severino made his debut with Gabrielle right by his side both on and off screen, claiming to be professional wrestlings Diamond In The Rough. Management quickly selected Diamond Jack as their future following increasingly louder ovations, and interest from the fans. The Future is a phrase that Jack took to heart, increasing his cocky confident personality more so, understandably so as by the 8 month mark with the company he was the undefeated number 1 contender to then Champion Ricky "Dragon" Slayers GWA World Heavyweight Championship. Severinos planned title reign however didnt take place following increasingly negative fan respsonses to Jacks lightning fast assention up the ranks, he conceded his first professional loss, and was quickly dropped back down to the midcard, fueding in what most fans called one sided fueds against nobodys. It was during this time that Jack Severino sought out and received further training at the hands of Wrestling Legend, The Man Of 1000 Holds Dean Malenko. Although dominant Jacks career was losing momentum as was GWA's due to fans losing interest in the current product. It was during this time that then GWA champion Kevin Alpha announed his retirement due to injuries, the only credible comtender within GWA to put the strap on was Diamond Jack. To which Alpha gladly dropped the belt in what many have called the 2006 Match of The Year, this time around however Jack was widely accepted by the GWA fans as many considered him the number 2 guy behind Alpha for quite some time, as a result GWA decided to base the company around Jack Severino until they could bring up credible competitors to compete with, GWA was even utilizing Gabrielles natural sex appeal to draw more fans, the 2 quickly became the focus of GWA to most fans delight, but to others disgust. DJS as he began to call himself was also teamed with several other rising GWA stars including refuted Mobsters son, The Italian American Stallion Chucky Pancamo, and Gabrielles supposed real life half brother Bill Pardy in a stable that would be known as DJS Enterprises. During the height of his popularity management discussed a face turn, which would result in Jack fueding with his Enterprises stable. Unfortunatly for all involved GWA was declared bankrupt and went under before this change could happen. Although many of Severinos naysayers and fans of GWA blame the demise of the Global Wrestling Alliance on Jack Severino, others realise that Owen Corby the GWA's owner had a serious gambling addition, infact most were surprised GWA stayed afloat as long as it did. The GWA World Heavyweight Championship After the demise of GWA Jack Severino reportedly purchased the GWA World Title from Owen Corby for US$100,000. Proving that reports are not to be trusted it was later learnt that it sold for a mere $50 and Severino himself had spread the 100 grand story. Upon his arriving in the FWA Severino continued to remind the fans that to him at least his GWA World Title reign was still on, adorning himself with the title during his early FWA career and constantly updating the fans about his title reigns length. following the rebirth of the FWA Jack had seemingly let go of the past leaving the GWA world title back there, this was not to last however as on August 20 2007 during a promo for his upcoming match against The Rebel Bad Ass he unveiled his newest accesory the GWA World Title, even going as far as to hire someone (Ricky) to carry the Championship, along with Gabrielles Womans Championship for them. This however seems to have been short lived as following Rickys mockery of the Title Diamond Jack cracked him over the head with it and neither the Championship or Ricky have been seen since Fantasy Wrestling Alliance (FWA) Following the collapse of the GWA, Jack Severino and Gabrielle were quickly signed up by the FWA. Where upon arrival Jack learnt that for some unknown reason a Jack Of All Trades Reunion was in the works FWA management were speaking with Jack Gordy (Lifesaver Jack) and Simon Jack (Bushman Jack). FWA apparently beleived that an Australian stable gimmick could find sucess in America, but following protest from both Jack Severino and Simon Jack who had both moved on to sucessful careers, any attempts were scrapped. a currently unsucessful Jack Gordy still attempts regularly to get his career on track and persists in reforming J.O.A.T. Following this turn of events FWA decided on their own version of the One Man Wrecking Crew Gimmick, this as well didnt fully eventuate as during trials of the gimmick at house shows, various Diamond Jack signs had to be confiscated, and slight DJS chants were halted, FWA finnally gave in using Jack Severinos Egotistial Heel "Diamond" persona. A decision that DJS obviously relished, he would instantly debuted on FWA's Smash following the decision, Gabrielle as always by his side, this time taking a more prominent role as his mouthpeice. FWA cleverly had the pair disrespect the GWA fans, blaming them for the demise of the company, causing the noticable cheers for him to die down. Severinos debut was on no regular Smash card as it preceded FWA's big Trial By Fire Pay Per View, in which Severino found himself victorious against a fellow up and commer JD Andrews following a Diamond Heist Chokeslam (later renamed the Rise Of Brutality), Following this "Jack Severino acompanied by Gabrielle", went on to compete in several other matches on Smash with victories over Matt Pritchard and Tierre. Jack came to call himself the king of losers, Champion of nobodies during his Smash card matches. After that short stint he was called up to Fight Night where he competed in a Fatal Four Way Match against Scorpion Tony Gambler and Iceberg, a man who 2 weeks prior had defeated Severino on Smash, although Scorpion won the match, DJS impressed many within FWA, and management even incorpareted "The One Man Wrecking Crew" Moniker into his Diamond gimmick following the "wrecking" performance he put on. following this managment put Jack Severino into a fued with Alex Thomas both men claimed a victory over the other, with a third rubber match to be contested at an FWA Pay Per View, this never eventuated as days before the big match Alex was released by FWA and the FWA hastily slapped together a match between FWA's Sexitant superstar Alexx along with Anyanka to compete against Jack Severino and Gabrielle, despite her being untrained, upset at management Diamond Jack and Gabrielle noshowed the event, this Could have had catastrochic repercussions if not for the Rebirth of the FWA, in which the FWA wiped all the slates clean, reset the records and vacated all titles The Rebirth FWA's first card back following the Rebirth was a big affair, one that mysteriously at the time was seemingly absent of Diamond Jack and Gabrielle, the two would however make a brief video link appearance informing us that their non presence there was for the good of the FWA, to provide an exitement factor for the followup show, as they put it. Public Enemy A Returning Vet In Wrestling *'Finishers and Signature Moves' **''"The Rise Of Brutality"'' (Showstopper Chokeslam) **''"The Fall Of Desire"'' (Suplex Into A STO) **''"Diamond Heist DDT"'' (RKO Style Complete Shot) **Running Death Valley Driver **Diamond Edge (Standing Razors Edge) **Belly To Belly Overhead Suplex **Jack Lock (Brock Lock, Strech Muffler/Boston Crab) **Roundhouse Kick **Taste Of Canvas DDT (Hammerlock DDT) **Brain Damage (opponent bent/kneeling over, Jack places a Knee against the side of their head, then drops backwards pulling his opponent with him) **Serial Thrill (Double Jump Reverse Rolling Senton) *'Championships and Accomplishments' **'In FWA' **'In GWA' ***''GWA World Heavyweight Champion'' 1 Time. **'In NZPW' *'Stables' **'In FWA' ***''DJS Enterprises'' (Himself and Gabrielle) ***Public Enemy (With Gabrielle, Brandon Reid, Rodel Montanez and Thew Carvell) **'In GWA' ***DJS Enterprises (With Gabrielle, Chucky Pancamo and Bill Pardy) **'In NZPW' ***Jack Of All Trades (With Lifesaver Jack and Bushman Jack) *'Entrance Music' **''"Soilworkers Song Of The Damned" by Soilwork'' **"Rot" by Dry Kill Logic. **"Revelations by Audioslave"** **"Enemy by Sevendust"** *'Quotes' **"My Past Is My Legacy, My Future Is Professional Wrestlings Legay" **"Ladies And Gentlemen Rewrite The Dictionary, Under Greatness Only Three Letters Are Required DJS" **"I Am The Man Of 1000 Aliases, 1000 Moves, And 1000 Accomplishments" **"Cheer Me Or Fear Me" **"In The History Of The Civilisation That Is Perfection Diamond Jack Will Be Remembered As An Almighty God" Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers